


【轰出】逆月者 上

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: 职英轰x研究员出OOC。原著背景的基础上，绿谷没有拥有OFA，而是经过自己的努力自己考上的普通科。叛逆的英雄科轰被普通科出拯救了之后的故事。两个人也顺顺利利的在一起和顺顺利利的结束了大学的学业，也有好好的同居、变成一位优秀的职业英雄和一位优秀的化学类研究人员。这是一个狗血的故事。





	【轰出】逆月者 上

000  
今天的月光貌似有点亮。  
却没办法阻拦到过于刺眼的月光打在白色茶几上那盆小小的鹿角海棠小盆栽上，幽幽的月色将植物因为生长而搁下的黄色疤痕勾勒得也幽幽的。  
这颗小小的植物是两个人确定关系是先告白那方赠送给被告白一方的。  
“请…请和我尝试着交往！！”  
懵懂无知的脸庞，害羞和紧张得不过直视对方的翠眼看着地板，低着脑袋。  
他甚至可以看到对方的毛发在那很紧张的空气中，随着主人的动作微微的颤抖着。  
本来是打算拒绝这个匿名将自己约出来的人的，等去到的时候却发现是自己喜欢了好几年的同一个年级的同学，看着对方将身体整整弯曲到在成九十度，手上还拿着一颗不知道叫什么的植物的时候，轰焦冻说：  
“可以，我们可以尝试着交往。”  
不要那么卑微，我也喜欢着你啊。  
可以这句话从他自己嘴巴里脱口而出的时候，他的身体却先比他的脑袋做出了动作，已经下意识将对方紧紧的抱在了怀里，紧紧的。

那是他一直已经暗恋了有好几年的人儿了，虽然不是他告的白。当将人儿软软的身体拥进怀里的时候是那么的不切实际，可是他很幸福。  
那个时候的他紧紧紧紧的将对方嵌在自己的怀里，他看不到对方那几乎快要哭的样子，也许他自己也快要哭了。  
生怕对方即使是在自己的怀里也会消失一般。  
如果对方从自己的身边消失的话，他可能会死了。  
「有人说过，不管是谁先告白还是被告白，最先爱上的人终究会是最后的输家，不管是谁先放手还是谁先向前跨了一步。」

 

 

001  
「关于代号为月牙的犯罪嫌疑人的抓捕，警察局那边给出的答复是他们正在努力的将犯罪嫌疑人的行踪调查清楚，以确保全国人民的安全--------」  
“滋滋滋——”  
「请发现有与代号月牙有关的信息及时通知警方，联系方式为2546………」  
“滋啊痛痛痛！”  
「即使对方没并没有伤害都无辜，而是将zhengfutangaun家中一些昂贵的东西偷走以匿名————————」  
“滋滋滋滋滋滋——”  
即使是声音+5的电视机声音，当轰焦冻将钥匙放在玄关上的鞋柜上的时候，还是可以听到咱家厨房里面发出的声音。  
那个声音却让平时工作时都是抿着的嘴角在进门的时候终于可以松了松，看透一天的灰蓝色异瞳也在这个时候被好看修长的手指关节揉了揉，眨了两下，然后对着发出暖暖黄光的屋子，轻轻的张开嘴巴；  
“我回来了。”  
“啊轰君！欢迎回来！”  
看到在厨房忙得死去活来的绿谷出久将夹满红色小夹子的脑袋从厨房的小玻璃门上探，小卷毛在他的动作下一动一动的，让轰焦冻忍不住想去靠近摸摸。  
他真的好可爱。  
可爱的人儿对着英雄焦冻挥了下手上长长的木质筷子，眼角下的小小雀斑可爱得让轰焦冻想现在就上去吻着那仿佛在笑的眼角。  
“等下就可以吃饭了哦？啊轰君！”  
当然，是专属绿谷出久一个人的轰焦冻真的一下子快步走到还在和平底锅战斗的绿谷出久身后，猝不及防的用结实的手臂将绿谷出久圈起来，好看的鼻梁凑过去被夹起来的发梢上蹭了下，小声嚷嚷到，“这样的绿谷好可爱……”  
“啊……这个啊！”听到轰焦冻是在评论自己头发上的小夹子上的时候，绿谷出久有点不好意思的笑了下，将平底锅里面的猪扒肉好好的放在碟子里面，将电磁炉关上，“那是研究室里面的同事教我的啦……说是夹起来的话不容易被药物化学产生出来的气息搞得埋头都是了。”  
眨了眨翠绿色的瞳孔，微微低下额头，将额间一个取下来，想着说让对方也尝试下的绿谷出久在轰焦冻的双臂间小心翼翼的转了一个圈，转到和轰焦冻面对面，没有伤疤的左手将有点不服帖的白发抚平，而拥有伤疤的右手将小夹子好好的夹住上面。  
在别上的过程中他甚至可以看到灰眸上的眼睫毛就像小刷子一般在微微颤抖着，仿佛就在绿谷出久的小心脏上刷上了几把。  
“将将！轰君和我一样呢！”  
看着那勾成弯弯月牙的眼睛，在自己眼前手掌做着‘开花’动作的爱人，轰焦冻发现自己在也把持不住了，将爱人一下子抱了起来。  
“啊！”  
“绿谷，猪扒还是等到明天再吃吧，我‘饿’了。”  
应该是惊讶职业英雄的体力就是好呢，还是应该在心里暗暗感叹着将眸子抬起的轰焦冻实在是太帅了的时候，绿谷出久用手臂将自己红彤彤的脸颊埋在手臂上的时候，绿色的眸子却还在喵着自己的爱人。

 

 

002  
脚趾头不禁紧紧的卷曲在一起，然后下一秒却像长期久坐而抽筋的样子又一下子将整个脚板伸直，和整只脚形成一条水平线。  
就像是在砧板上的鱼儿一样，被拿着大刀在它的肌肤上愉悦的摩擦着它的鱼鳞，就是不给鱼一个痛快。  
舌尖勾着璧上的青筋，舌苔狡猾的在上面大面积的磨插着。想着说将身体向后卷曲起来的时候，脚被对方用身体紧紧的压制，右手也按住他的腹部。  
而左手在握着他那战战兢兢的小家伙，小家伙在手掌的安抚下已经变得暗红肿胀起来了，就差一个爆发点。  
绿谷出久就很有可能就成功的完成了颜射英雄焦冻的这一项任务。  
整齐的门牙紧紧的将自己的下唇，却没有意识到自己已经将自己的下唇咬的又红又白，绿谷出久企图像将快到嘴边的呻吟声给狠狠地咬着自己的嘴巴里而不想让它从里面跑出来的时候，盯到对方在忍耐着的轰焦冻一下子倒吸的一口气。  
这一口气吓得绿谷出久憋了很久的顶口一下子就坦承将货交了出来，在轰焦冻还含着的时候。冲击力真的不小，却也让轰焦冻好好的用口腔给接住了，也咽了下去。  
松开绿谷出久的，微微眯起灰蓝色的异瞳，喉结上下抖动的动作成功的让绿谷出久的脸颊在度上升一个温度，因为射了出来而有点抽筋的脚也十分应景的给了轰焦冻一脚。  
“啊啊啊！！我都说过了不能吞那个！对轰君的身体不好的啊啊啊！为什么轰君就是不听啊！？”  
“不会，绿谷又不脏。”  
“所以说不是这个问题啊？”  
看着绿谷出久给自己的一脚又一脚，用手指擦了擦嘴角的轰焦冻觉得就像轰焦冻大灰狼心里住着个绿谷出久的小红帽，一蹦一跳的。  
不对，不是小红帽，是小红鞋。  
绿谷出久有一双十分喜欢的小红鞋。  
跑题了。  
轰焦冻将绿谷出久的脚丫一下子抬起来，挂在上面的裤子一下子扒拉了下来，整个身体向前倾，压迫着对方。  
对方将事情真的有点不妙了而紧紧的用手掌捂住自己的嘴巴，水汪汪的绿色瞳孔害怕的眨了眨，眼角残留的泪水因为眨眼睛而挥发在有点暧昧的空气中。  
灰蓝色的眸子紧紧盯着自己的爱人，就像一只盯紧猎物的狮子一样，可是轰焦冻却不会伤害到绿谷出久。  
绿谷出久咽了口口水，看着轰焦冻将脑袋靠向自己，  
下体鼓起的地方紧紧挨着因为暴露在口气中而紧绷起来的两瓣上，看着因为自己动作而憋屈得红彤彤的脸颊，轰焦冻忍不住恶作剧的胯下用力，吓得绿谷出久一下子抱住轰焦冻的脖子。  
“轰…轰君！明…明天不是还要参加一个和英雄部门联谊的项目吗？”紧紧地圈住轰焦冻的脖子，绿谷出久大叫道，“而且明天是我负责的啊！我都看到名单上也有轰君的名字啊，轰君也不是不知道的！”  
“月石？”听到绿谷出久的话，轰焦冻有点不开心的抿了抿嘴巴，“绿谷没有和我说过这个合作项目是你主持的，而且我也没和你说过明天有这个项目，绿谷这么会…？”  
看着在绞尽脑汁的轰焦冻，绿谷出久忍不住笑了出来，双手双脚夹住对方的身体，为对方解释着。  
“有很多东西轰君都不知道呢。”  
虽然现在很难受，被迫忍让的轰焦冻小同学也只好乖乖停下自己脑补的黄色废料，老老实实的听着绿谷出久老师的课程。

 

 

003  
‘月石’是上个月在一次大型救灾的时候发现的一个产物。  
那是一颗会自己发出淡淡黄绿色光芒的小石头，有着大拇指盖的宽度，3cm的长度。  
发现这颗小到不能再小的石头是英雄焦冻。  
抿了抿嘴角的冰渣，当轰焦冻用手像去擦拭那些因为个性而变成片片冰渣的汗水时，发现自己的脚边散发着小小的光环。  
很小很小，小到自己如果不是低下头看自己破损的裤脚时自己都压根不会发现。  
一个小小的坑，它安安静静的躺在里面。  
本想着说是一个普普通通的矿石在阳光下也是会照射着光芒的而打算无视的时候，可是他却下意识的开始脚尖微微摩擦着地面上的渣石，将自己的个性听了下来，调解好自己身体的温度。  
弯下腰，小心翼翼的将它握在手掌上，放在自己的口袋里面，深深吸了一口气，进行开始救灾任务。  
轰焦冻是不知道为什么自己会将它捡起来带回家。  
等绿谷出久也下班回家的时候拿出来给对方看的时候，轰焦冻发现绿谷出久哪好看的翠绿色的眸子先是瞪得大大的，看上去好像看到这个石头很震惊的样子，在轰焦冻疑惑为什么会在里面观察到一丝丝难以置信的时候，对方却立刻眨了眨眸子，将小石子捏起来。“诶？这是氟石吗？可是也太透明了吧？还是绿色和黄色的？”  
轰焦冻看着有点烦恼的爱人，想着是说不定爱人是对来自对未知物品想探究的热爱心里，就一下子也忘记了刚刚的眼神，“我打算明天将整个石头带回去事务所去，因为一开始发现的时候他自己是会发出光芒，我在想是不是和这次的自然灾害有关。”  
“诶？轰君不自己留着吗？当个‘护身符’不好吗？”绿谷出久皱了皱眉头，表示不太赞同轰焦冻的决定，语气甚至还有点激动，“或者，或者给‘小角’当装饰品…不好吗？”  
小角是那颗绿谷出久送给轰焦冻的鹿角海棠的名字。  
半白半红的脑袋却微微摇了摇，说着“不行，我怕出现什么意外会伤害到你。明天会将它送到去事务所的研究科。”将石头放好，“好了，我们吃饭吧。”  
可是轰焦冻却发现在这一个晚上绿谷出久的脸色都很不好，筷子戳着自己碗里的米饭的时候，情商不是满级的轰焦冻才发现自己可能让对方不开心了。  
是因为很喜欢那颗小石头吗？  
不知道为什么绿谷出久会对那个来历不明的石头抱有那么大的兴趣，甚至还想流下来。看着自己的爱人在更自己赌气，抱着膝盖，盯着电视机屏幕转台的时候还特地跳过他有关的节目，平时绿谷出久是会不停碎碎念对着他的节目赞美着的，看到这样，轰焦冻也只好叹了口气，绕到沙发后，轻轻的圈住绿谷出久。  
可是绿谷出久却不领情，赌气的说，“我在生气哦轰君，请你放开我。”  
虽然说乖巧的爱人偶尔对自己耍耍小脾气一直是轰焦冻向往的事情，谁又不希望有个可爱的恋人呢？  
可是这次轰焦冻却不打算让步太多。  
紧了紧手上的力度，“绿谷是喜欢那个石头吗？”  
毛茸茸的脑袋微微向前倾，下巴抵在手上，“…是啊，我才不告诉你原因是什么呢！反正轰君也不会听我的…”  
“那这样吧，”松开手，轰焦冻坐到绿谷出久旁边，牵起对方的手，摩擦着爱人右手的疤痕，“我可以让步，让我们事务所研究部的人检查清楚，如果没事，我可以留下这颗石头。”  
“不过这个石头我会交给绿谷，请你自己保管好。”看着翠绿色眸子惊奇的瞪大看着自己的时候，轰焦冻发现自己终究还是让步了。  
“真的吗！谢谢轰君！嘿嘿！爱你哦？”绿谷出久一下子将轰焦冻的脖子紧紧的抱着，对着拥有千万粉丝的脸上面就是吧唧了好几口。  
也就只有这种时候绿谷出久才会这么的坦率的向自己告白啊！虽然第一次不算。  
英雄焦冻不禁苦笑的也拥着爱人的身体，蹭了蹭。

 

 

004  
看着穿着白大褂的绿谷出久，这是一个很新鲜的体验。  
白白的后劲被碎碎而有翘的乱七八糟的绿色毛发勾着，隐隐约约的，时而会一整块都露出来，时而有因为主人认真的眯起好看的翠眼而抬起头，毛发就会郁郁葱葱的又覆盖在上面。  
那是轰焦冻喜欢的人的肌肤，想一直一直保护到的寸寸肌肤。  
将双手背在后面，挺着胸膛站在大门一侧墙壁的英雄焦冻虽然脸上依旧是没有任何的表情，可是目光却是紧紧的跟着那个跑来跑去的绿色身影，即使头上还是如此滑稽的夹满了红色的小夹子。  
轰焦冻本着自己的私心是不想负责这次的项目而准备屏蔽那的一切信息的，因为他对这个石头是真的不感兴趣，甚至在自己后辈推荐的他去处理的时候一口拒绝了。  
理由是：「我就是不喜欢，不想去，我很嫉妒。」  
听到‘嫉妒’这个词语的时候负责登记的后辈一脸震惊茫然的看着面前那个略微不是很开心的英雄焦冻在憋着嘴，眼神飘浮不定的，一直是想不明白一个小小的项目到底是哪个环节出了错误而导致让面前这位榜上有名的英雄如此的心情糟糕。  
没错，轰焦冻就像小孩子一样，跟着个压根就不会和自己抢绿谷出久的小石头堵着气，却忘记绿谷出久是多么爱着自己的这回事。  
轰焦冻用自己拿半白半红的脑袋就是想不明白，为什么绿谷出久会对那个石头那么感兴趣，甚至还想着说提议将小石头先搁在他身边一阵子的话都出来了。  
本来对爱人这边就是小肚子鸡肠的轰焦冻就略微不爽。  
事后轰焦冻才发现，当初因为绿谷出久喜欢这颗小石头，对着它发出阵阵关照而开始吃着那个小石头的醋的自己，当知道其真正的含义的时候，真的是太愚蠢了。  
愚蠢却又很庆幸。  
靠着自己是安德瓦事务所的COE，轰焦冻可以轻轻松松的将自己本来想划掉的名字放在了主负责人的上面，堂堂正正的。  
无视自己后辈那张因为他的到来而张的大大的嘴巴，并不想提醒对方下巴都已经掉下来的轰焦冻继续将自己的注意力放在那抹绿色的身影上。  
早上的阳光不大，有点散漫的照着整个空间，可能是真的很在意的缘故，轰焦冻觉得总是有一部分阳光显得有点调皮的聚拢在绿谷出久的身上。  
柔柔的，软软的，让整个人都显得很来暖。  
光线在绿油油的发丝之间跳跃着，就像茂盛的草地，轰焦冻轻轻的将整个人躺在草丛上面，小草的根部会一下子“靠近”，抚摸着那半白半红的脑袋。  
清新的气味也让人很舒服，真的绿谷出久整个人一样，真的给人一种温暖温暖的感觉。也让轰焦冻这个从小就叛逆的人变得就像现在看着爱人的那柔柔的光芒一般。  
翠眸认真的样子，轰焦冻很喜欢。  
说起来，如果说绿谷出久喜欢轰焦冻原因之一有可能是因为相貌的原因，而轰焦冻喜欢绿谷出久一定是因为对方的温暖，当然，轰焦冻认为自己的爱一定不必绿谷出久的少。  
虽然轰焦冻还是不满为什么绿谷出久不愿意公布他们的恋情。  
“今天也拜托轰君的哦？”  
当两个人面对面坐在一起共享绿谷出久准备的早餐时，绿谷出久咬着勺子，低下眸子看着自己的碗里，  
“虽然已经问了很多遍，我还是不明白，为什么绿谷都已经愿意和我同居在一起了，还是不一样公开。”对于每天早上绿谷出久都会对自己说上一句拜托，轰焦冻还是表示不能理解。现在这个社会已经对同性恋这个问题已经很少有人会去批判了。  
喜欢就是喜欢，轰焦冻就是喜欢绿谷出久。  
“轰君不懂的啦，嘿！”绿谷出久眼明手快的用木叉子插住一根炸薯条，“咔嚓”的声音让轰焦冻也忍不住盯着绿谷出久的动作，谁知道对方一把将木叉子上的东西塞进他的嘴巴里，像个小大人一样教导着轰焦冻，“会公布的，只是现在还不行。”  
为什么不行？嚼着爱人给到的食物，轰焦冻还是很不满。  
他甚至可以体现到绿谷出久其实并没有自己想象中的那样那么的不受人欢迎，甚至其实他有一群迷妹自己都不知道。  
当自己去把信箱的报纸抽出来的时候，看到一份份粉红粉红的信封掺杂在自己已经订阅了好几年都不换出版社的报纸掺杂在一起，甚至有一些还掉在自己脚边的时候，灰蓝色的异瞳不禁震惊的颤抖瞪大，身体下意识的抖动了下。  
哦，自己的危机真的有好好的体现出来呢。

 

 

005  
等活动结束的时候是三个小时后，空间只剩下拒绝了股东邀请去用餐的“主办人”轰焦冻、在收拾道具的主持人绿谷出久、和负责登记相关的负责人佐藤玉子，也就是那个掉下巴的后辈。  
看着后辈也和自己一样盯着正在收拾东西的绿谷出久，轰焦冻很想将对方赶走，因为绿谷出久答应了自己等活动结束后就和自己去喝下午茶的。  
而不是现在三个人在实验室里面而轰焦冻没办法靠近绿谷出久。  
毕竟自己已经答应绿谷出久不能将两个人的关系暴露出来，虽然轰焦冻很想向前对着爱人就是一个熊抱，可是后果会是什么样的，他也能想象得出温水般的爱人如果发起脾气的话，可能他都没办法降火。  
就在自己毛躁的想东想西时，佐藤玉子却静悄悄的到了轰焦冻的身边，甚至用手肘戳了下他的手臂，用两个人才能听到的声音说，”轰前辈，您知道知道绿谷老师吗？  
“嗯。”我何止知道，我还每天和他吃一样的食物，呼吸着一个屋子的氧气，睡在同一张床上呢，“我们是同学，认识了很久，怎么了。”轰焦冻还不忘将很久这个词咬重了下去，以便无声的宣示着他们认识了很久。  
“欸，轰前辈的回答真是冷淡啊！”签字笔抵在下唇上，佐藤玉子不满轰焦冻老是冷冷淡淡的语气对着她而埋怨着，虽然她发现对方的眼睛也和自己一样跟随着绿谷出久的动作不停地移动着。  
“那您是不知道‘化学DEKU’这个人吧？”轰焦冻对于突然移开的话题不是很感兴趣，眼神瞄了下看着很是兴奋的后辈，又重新看着绿谷出久。  
“我知道。”绿谷出久的事情他什么都知道，伴随着绿谷出久将水龙头打来，将烧杯一个个放在水槽里面的响声，轰焦冻低下眸子，小声的说。  
“欸——轰前辈居然知道吗？”对于常年无绯闻的轰焦冻居然还会知道这种八卦，佐藤玉子表示十分惊讶，今天知道的东西让她的心里承受不住了，自己跟着轰焦冻学习了半年了，都没有像今天这样。  
不行，她要合拢合拢下巴，继续开启她挑起来的话题。  
“绿谷老师在我们事务所这些小辈份的圈子里可是很受欢迎的呢，如果遇到麻烦的话是可以去找老师的呢，即使是和化学无关的事情老师都很乐意帮忙。”  
“对呢，我们英雄科里面有好几个女孩子都在暗恋着绿谷老师呢！有时候会在午休时候静悄悄的溜到这边看，偶尔会遇到老师戴眼镜的时候，”将手机亮起来，打开相册。  
当自己爱人的照片出现在其他人手机上面的时候，轰焦冻忍不住猛的抖了一下，虽然脸上依旧没有怎么表现出来。  
怎么办，情敌好像比想象中的要多得多。  
“所以你们是在聊些什么？”  
“...眼镜。”  
“欸？眼镜吗？”  
对于轰焦冻的问题，那双好看的绿色眸子眨了眨，然后回归上方的时候轰焦冻还看到像两把小刷子一般的眼睫毛微微颤抖着，仿佛在它心上也扫了两把一样。  
唇瓣微微开启着，含着塑料吸管，水渍让微红的唇瓣微微发亮发油，轰焦冻微微点了点头，“嗯，我也没有怎么看过绿谷带眼镜的样子。”  
“因为是都是在研究所那里带的啦，”绿谷出久有点不还意思的用指尖挠了挠脸上的小雀斑，“不过眼镜因为在家里都不需要用到，所以我很少带回去呢，现在带给轰君看看？不过也没什么特别的啊…？”说着绿谷出久从包里掏出眼镜，乖巧的戴上后眨了眨眸子，看着轰焦冻。  
“……………”对于绿谷出久的动作，轰焦冻并没有做出回答，只是微微低着头，异眸却是抬起来看着对方。  
“轰君？”  
“...”  
“轰君是不舒服吗？”有点担忧的绿谷出久也不在乎现在是在外面还是在家里了，像用右手摸摸轰焦冻的额头时却被桌子下面轰焦冻拉住自己手的动作吓了一跳，惊恐又脸红的看着低着头的轰焦冻。  
“绿谷，我————————”

 

 

006  
当自己爱人的照片在别人手机出现的时候自己是什么感觉。  
而且如果那张照片很好看，真的很好看。  
中午十二点的阳光很猛烈，却还是没办法抵挡得住照片上那个人本来就自带柔软属性的气息。  
柔柔的光芒打在爱人的身上，手感很好的发丝在那光芒中轻轻的跳跃着，而且照片里面的人好像发现了偷拍者而害羞得想讲自己脸颊遮掩住的时候，脸上那几枚可爱的雀斑也很好的展现在照片上。  
不仅太阳和自己抢爱人，月亮也是。  
那颗月石变得像是绿谷出久专属一样，每张照片都寸步不离的在那些照片里面，虽然很是衬托照片里面的绿谷出久。  
可是那不是在自己的手机上面显示出来的话，他会觉得很刺眼。  
轰焦冻觉得可能自己的两边个性会失控，不仅会伤害到自己，让自己这个恒温都变得乱七八糟的。还会做出一些极端的事情，将照片里面的那个人变得怎样，他真的不敢想象。  
比如像现在。  
“轰唔…轰君！唔！等…!”  
那双被眼泪覆盖着的绿色眸子在有点度数的玻璃遮掩下变得更加的神秘起来了，让轰焦冻右手的动作更加的迅速了起来，冰冷的感觉让绿谷出久变得更加的措手不及，没办法兜住的唾液也将他的裤子打湿了。  
轰焦冻忍不住低下头，吻住绿谷出久湿漉漉的右唇角，而寒冷的右手食指和中指则是继续勾着里面的小舌头，甚至结上一小颗一小颗的小冰花放到绿谷出久的嘴巴里。  
然后还恶作剧般的哈了一口气，对着镜片上。  
也让绿谷出久更加看不清楚现在的轰焦冻是怎么样的一个表情。  
他只知道身上的人将自己的腰狠狠地掐着，让他没办法脱离这个小小三角里面，即使绿谷出久也不愿意脱离。  
小朵小朵的冰花在轰焦冻的个性下不停的在舌尖上绽放着，却又因为口腔自带的热度将其融成一滩水，和那些含不住的唾液一直顺着浅浅的水渍花落在那脆弱的脖子边。  
看到已经形成的小路，轰焦冻又在一次在镜片上哈了一口气，灰蓝色的异眸微微下垂，盯着绿谷出久的锁骨，“绿谷。”  
“你不在我目前用眼镜是因为你是在用心灵感受着我的存在吗？”  
“…哎？”  
终于可以喘口气的绿谷出久微微用手关节将眼镜上的雾气抹掉，然后再揉着有点发红的眼角，对于轰焦冻突然这样对自己，有点不明不白。  
“昨天我们是不是忘记了些什么？”  
啊…?  
啊…!  
看着爱人微微阖起的眸子，被亲懵的绿谷出久一下子不知道发生了什么事情就被对方一下子重新推到在沙发上，和轰焦冻出现压上来的身影时，绿谷出久一下子紧张了起来。  
“我想和绿谷继续昨天的事情。”  
昨天……  
那双阖起的异眸看着自己的时候是那么的柔情，可是自己却看出里面的忍让。  
“我…我明天也没什么事情…”毕竟明天是周末，两个人的确是没有事情要做。翠瞳害羞躲避的样子让轰焦冻心里忍不住打着可爱的号召。  
“嗯，我知道。”  
然后是轻轻的亲吻。  
其实绿谷出久是很享受轰焦冻带给自己那像小鸟嘬食的那种亲吻，一下一下的，有时候是落在嘴角上，有时候是落在鼻尖上，那软软的唇瓣更多的却是很喜欢在他的小雀斑上嘬出红红的印记，又像觅食的小鸟，却像护食的猫咪。  
煞是可爱。  
看着爱人忍让的样子，绿谷出久只好轻轻回应着轰焦冻的亲吻，看上去轰焦冻也被自己关禁闭也太久了。  
看着异眸下的黑色眼圈，绿谷出久心疼的将唇瓣盖在上面。  
“好吧，可是这次主导权，轰君得听我的哦。”  
……  
绿谷出久的个性是无个性。  
力气和自己同学比的话完全就是成下风甚至还是有下滑现象的那种，更何况和全职英雄焦冻是没办法比的。  
虽然他是有给自己定制一些健身之类的运动，甚至自己的腹部上也很好的覆盖上了一层薄薄的肌肉。  
可是这次肌肉却被轰焦冻用‘哦’的一下敷衍了，轰焦冻甚至说出来“不要太辛苦，绿谷什么样我都喜欢。”的话时，绿谷出久气鼓鼓的向研究部申请了为期两个星期的出差任务。  
所以主导权这种东西根本就和他沾不了边。  
可是这三个词在对轰焦冻面前却是很有用的，而且还是在这种情况下来说，绿谷出久做的一系列行为都是很诱人的。  
凸起的喉结微微上下滚动着。  
看着那个宣誓着主导权是自己的绿发少年正在跨坐在自己的跨上，微微抬起自己的身体。而和昂贵的绿宝石一样剔透的眸子被红红的上下眼皮包裹着，却发出了阵阵情欲的光芒。  
鼻梁上的眼睛早就被轰焦冻不知道甩到了哪里起了，倒是可以看到压着的红印子好好的在上面。  
可能要报废了吧？  
微微瞄着地上找着残骸而低头的时候，却被绿谷出久一下子坐下来的动作吓得瞪大异眸，却撞上了那翠眸。  
主人用手指勾住他的下巴，让轰焦冻也很动情的想握住绿谷出久的腰部时，却被对方用手打掉，“说好的主导权我的啊，焦冻。”  
…哦。  
话说今天的下午茶喝的不是酒水，也是柠檬茶吧？  
轰焦冻觉得自己身体的温度有点不太好了。

 

 

007  
周末两个人在家中关闭的行为让绿谷出久深深的体会到了轰焦冻的可怕之处。  
绿谷出久怎么样都没想到因为小小的物件对方会吃着醋，甚至在周末的时候个性很好的发生了失调让对方整个星期六早上都是瘫在床上起不来。  
“…绿谷…绿谷…”都是这样奄奄一息的叫着他的名字。  
害怕轰焦冻因为眼镜的事情再对自己发出这样有损身体温度的事情发生，绿谷出久在轰焦冻面前妥协了再也不会再家里以外的地方架着自己的黑色眼镜了，虽然对平时的工作不会有什么影响。  
总的来说还是可以的。  
今天是将“月石”递交给警卫局的第一天，因为是这个项目的负责人，全程都是绿谷出久护着去的。  
而作为“主办人”的英雄焦冻也是将自己助手安排好的一系列活动都取消掉，穿着自己的战斗服，带领着绿谷出久走向到警卫局的会议室。  
看着那半白半红的发丝在室内空调吹出来的风里微微摇摆着，大大的翠眸眨了眨，盯着轰焦冻的后脑勺，轻步迈着跟在后面。  
对于轰焦冻的熟门熟路，绿谷出久并不觉得惊讶，毕竟他是知道英雄这个职业是有和警察这个职业打交道的。他也知道「英雄焦冻」很知名，有着成千上万的粉丝，自己也是其中的一位。  
自己是第一次来到这种有点敏感的地方，垂下眸子看着自己怀里的装着小石头的盒子，嘴角抿了抿，其实说实话，绿谷出久并不想将小石头交到这种地方两天。  
毕竟一天能够发生的事情也很多，很多项目都检查出来说这个小石头并不是轰焦冻想象中的那样有那么的危险。  
他知道这个石头不危险的。  
并不是不小心轰焦冻的决定，可是不知道为什么这次轰焦冻却那么的执著，这让绿谷出久一下子不知道该怎么办，慌慌张张的，只能和负责这次项目的后辈以一个珍藏版的「欧鲁迈特手办」来换这次的负责人职位。  
这件事绿谷出久没有和轰焦冻说，理由是不能说。  
“这是我们事务所的研究人员绿谷出久。”  
前面带路的轰焦冻突然停下来的时候吓得绿谷出久一下子瞪大瞳孔，差点没撞上那结实的后背上，惊恐的抬起头看着轰焦冻，却发现对方已经将自己带到了会议室，还帮因为自己发呆的失误而打破尴尬。  
“这是jingcha坂田圭先生，这次负责‘月石’的合作伙伴。”  
绿谷出久急急忙忙的腾出自己的右手，在自己的白大褂上蹭了下，紧张的对着对面有点年纪的中年男子说，“您，您好，我是绿谷出久。”  
“我知道，”看到年轻人那么磕磕撞撞的样子，坂田先生笑了笑，“你们想委托我们的事情我们也知道的，只是我很想知道是什么石头让我们的英雄焦冻都拜访我了。”  
“我想留下这个石头，却又不知道这个石头是不是带有危险，所以就拜托你了。”轰焦冻看着绿谷出久，“我爱人很喜欢。”  
听到这句话绿谷出久的身体一抖，耳根一热，就差瞪那个摆着一脸无辜的轰焦冻，谁知道对方微微偏过脑袋，在坂本先生看不到的角度对着他勾起嘴角。  
耳根的热度一下子爬到了脸上了，像滴血一样。  
如果不是有外人在的话可能绿谷出久喊着‘Smash’对着轰焦冻的肚子就是一拳，虽然轰焦冻觉得那就想棉花一样。

 

 

008  
交代的东西在轰焦冻搭建的桥梁上很顺利，这让绿谷出久微微松了口气。  
却在真正交出去的时候那皱成一团的眉头让轰焦冻很在意，看着那有点垂头丧气的绿谷出久，他的眉头也微微皱起。  
就在轰焦冻微微欠身告辞并且表示自己过后会再次拜访的时候，坂本先生突然叫出了他，并且示意让对方先过来，有些事情要交代。  
担忧的看着那个摇摇摆摆的绿谷出久，轰焦冻也没办法，只好微微喊了下绿谷出久，看着小鹿眼睛般的眸子埋怨的看着自己的时候，他示意让对方等下自己。  
绿谷出久打着‘OK’的手势，将轰焦冻赶了进去，然后轻轻的掩上门。

 

 

009  
说起来，绿谷出久有一个轰焦冻都不知道的大秘密。

 

-TBC-


End file.
